My Life is in Danger
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye. My mother suddenly died, and now the prime minister told me my life is in danger! I don't like the idea of somebody guarding me 24/7!
1. Shopping With a Friend

I was waiting outside of my apartment waiting for a taxi. I'm meeting my friend at the mall, I haven't seen my friend since senior year, I'm really excited!

A yellow taxi pulled up on the side of the road, waiting for me to get in. I walked over to the car, I opened the door to the backseat. "To the mall."

The driver took off. As I was looking out of the window. I was thinking about my friend. I can't wait to see her! I smiled to myself. A whole day with her.

The car came to a stop. "There you go," said the driver. I payed him some money. "Thank you, " I got out of the car.

I saw a girl leaning up against the wall of the building. She had long red hair. That has to be her! I walked over to her. "Are you Jasmine? "

"Veronica?"

We both smiled and squealed in excitement. "Its so good to see you! " Jasmine said giving me a big hug.

I hugged her back. "Lets go shopping! " I broke the hug.

Together we happily walked in the mall. As he entered the mall, they're were mini restaurants. The smell of burgers filled my lungs. It smelled so good.

We passed the food area, we went in TJ Max. They're weren't many people, which was odd.

"Let's find some dresses!" Jasmine said as I followed her down the aisle of dresses.

A red knee high dress caught my eye. I took it off the rack to get a better look. The straps and think and it has a black belt in the middle.

"You should get that," Jasmine was looking through tons of dresses. I liked most of them that she passed, I forgot that she's picky about clothes.

"You should get a purple dress," I suggested. Purple does look good on her.

Jasmine nodded. Hee eyes were searching for a purple dress. "I see one!" She quickly took it off the rack.

The dress was longer than mine, it had purple flowers all over it. "Nice pick! How about some shoes?" I suggested.

"Yeah!" We walked down to the shoe aisle.

"Sliver would go good with your dress," I said as I was looking for black high heels.

"They don't have anything. "

"Same, let's go look in another store." Suddenly my phone rang. I unzipped my brown purse and fished for my phone. I answered it and put it up to my ear. "Hello. "

"Hello, this is the police. I'm notifying you, that your mother has been shot. I need you to come to the head quarters right away. "

I almost dropped my phone in shock. "I'll be right there." I hung up and I put my phone back in my purse. "My mother has been shot!" Tears rolled out of my eyes.

Jasmine shook her head. "No."

I nodded. "Take me to the head quarters. "

We payed for our dresses and we left the mall. As we got into the car, I cried.

Jasmine drove out of the parking lot. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I didn't feel like talking, I wanted to be left alone. I laid my head on the door of the car and I closed my eyes.

The car came to a stop. I felt a finger tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and I lifted my head. "We're hear. Do you want me to go in?"

"No, its best for me to go by myself." I grabbed my bag and my purse. I opened the car door and I climbed out of the car. I walked up some stairs and I entered the building. There was a cop at a desk behind a bullet prof glass. I walked over to him. The cop glared at me.

"I was called down here."

"If you go through that door, that takes you to the office of the prime minister."

"Thank you," I walked over to the wooden door and I knocked on the door.

The door suddenly opened, by a man in a suite. He had red messy hair. "You can come in." He had a grin on his face.

"Thanks," I entered the room.

The room was so big, its like another building. It had a desk and kitchen that was off to the side.

The guy at the desk must be the prime minister. It looked like he was going through some papers. I walked over to him. "Hello, sir."

His gaze turned quickly onto mine. "Hello, I'd like to talk to you."

My gaze never left the man, I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"We got the man who killed your mother." Tears slipped out of his eyes. Does he know my mother?

"Why did he kill her?"

"B-because she's my wife."

"What?" He's my father? Mom told me that he died.

"You're my daughter. The reason why he shot her is because he knows that she's married too me. Plus there's more people like him. So I'm assigning you a bodyguard. "

I can't believe this is happening! I have a farher! Now I'm getting a bodyguard! "Why do I need a bodyguard? Why didn't I see you all these years till now?"

"Your life is in danger. I'd like to talk to you, but there's no time. I'm going to let you pick out your bodyguard. "

Suddenly six bodyguards appeared in the room.

"Let me introduce them. Mizuki ,Katsuragi, Kaiji, Goto, Sora and Subaru, " my father said.

My face lit up as he said Kaiji's name. When he saw me, I saw his face was shocked. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Veronica!" He walked over and gave me a hug.

"I missed you!" I hugged him back.

Everyone had confused looks on their faces. We broke the hug.

Kaiji laughed at their faces. "This is my friend, Veronica. "

Wait friend? Don't you mean girlfriend? All this time I waited for him to return, I was hoping for a kiss! I guess we're not dating. " I pick Kaiji!"

"I guess its a good pick for her, since they know each other. Veronica, you are to stay at Kaiji's house. Your house its a safe place right now," my father said.

"Wait, I have to live with a bodyguard? "

"Yup, I'm with you 24/7," Kaiji replied.

"I can't live like this!"

"You have to get use to it, now let's go."

Kaiji and I left the building and we got into his car.

"So you're a bodyguard? "

"Yup, sorry I never got to visit you."

"Its fine, at least we can catch up on things."

"Yeah, let's go to our favorite restaurant! "

"Yeah! Its not the same without you when I go by myself. "

"So you missed me that much?"

I nodded. "Of course I did! I couldn't stop crying for weeks!"

"Wow!"

We turned down a road. I wonder how much Kaiji missed me, I'm not going to push him, if he doesn't want to tell me.


	2. Trouble

As Kaiji drove up to our favorite restaurant called: Sunny Diner. There was suddenly cop cars blocking the road and the restaurant. Gun shots were being heared, I gasped thinking about those people in there. As he was about to turn around, we both saw Subaru, he stopped the car.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to go help."

"Kaiji, you have to protect me. If you leave somebody might attack me!"

He sighed. "You're right." He turned the car around.

"I hope Sub-"

His phone suddenly rang, he picked it up immediately.

"WE NEED BACK UP!" I could hear Goto's voice.

"I'll be there," he hung up and he turned the car around.

"What about me?"

"You'll stay in the car, just hide under the dashboard," he said as he parked the car behind the restaurant.

We stared at each other, our eyes were full of worry, we both were scared. "I'll be fine," he whispered.

I nodded and I unbuckled my seat belt and I slide out of the passenger's seat and hid under the dashboard.

I heard the car door open and it shut. My heart was pounding against my chest. I could hear gun shots, I hope Kaiji doesn't die.

I covered my ears to block out the sound and I closed my eyes and thought of happy thoughts. It did help calm me down. Suddenly I'm being dragged out of the car. I glared up at the person. He had a black bread and he wore a brown hat. He looked like he's in his 40s. "Get up damn it!" He forced me up on my feet.

"What do you want?" I asked. I tried to run, but he had his grip on my arms. I hope one of the bodyguards come out and save me.

"You're money." He walked me away from Kaiji's car. I planted my feet to the ground, and I tried with all my might to break free. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Shut up!" He picked me up and he across the street and threw me in the back of his van. I sat up and looked at him before he closed the door. It was darkness and it was quite, all I could hear is my heart beating. Suddenly he speed off.

Luckfully I have my phone on me, I opened it out and I sent Kaiji a text. He replied rather quickly.

Kaiji: I know I saw, I called the cops. Are you okay?

Veronica: Just scared

Suddenly I hear police sirens. I didn't feel scared anymore.

"Damn you copers!"

I giggled. I was hoping he'd pull over, but he just picked up speed. Only if there were windows so I could see where we were going.

"Shit, I'm trapped!"

The van suddenly stopped. I heard the drivers side door open and yelling. "Get out of there now!" I saw the back doors of the van open. It caught my attention, it was Kaiji. A smile grew on our faces. I stepped out and he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe!" "I'm so happy to see you!"

We walked hand and hand back to his car. "Let's go home." He said as he drove out of the parking lot.


End file.
